The present invention relates to a plastic sole for athletic shoes, particularly for soccer shoes, of a lightweight construction having a reinforcing web between the regions of the ball and heel of the foot.
A sole of such a lightweight construction is known from German Offenlegungsschrift 20 22 974. In this known sole, webs that reinforce the sole are produced with the sole from a homogeneous material. The reinforcing webs run slanted over the front ball area and also slanted over the middle ball area and toward the rear to the heel over a narrow middle section, in the midsection of the foot, to an end section that extends slanted over the heel. This kind of sole for sport shoes, particularly soccer shoes, can very easily be twisted in the midsection of the foot. This twisting occurs especially when braking, stamping down or accelerating is done with the inner side of the heel of the sport shoe.
Thus, a primary object of the present invention is to create a sole for athletic shoes, particularly soccer shoes, of the kind described above, that has a higher resistance to twisting, at least in the midsection of the foot, but without increasing the weight of the sole.
The object is achieved by the features of a preferred embodiment of the invention wherein a reinforcing web is placed so as to run diagonally over the sole from the outer (lateral) ball area to the inner (medial) side of the heel. The invention is distinguished, in particular, by the fact that the diagonally placed web has an anti-torsion effect, especially when walking or stamping down is done at the medial side of the heel of the shoe.
According to a further advantageous aspect of the invention, the web is attached to the sole as a special part. This makes it possible to better match the material of the sole and web to the desired qualities of the sole, or of an athletic shoe provided with such a sole.
These and further objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more obvious from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings which show, for purposes of illustration only, a single embodiment in accordance with the present invention.